


if necessary, add sugar to taste

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Feeding Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Wha’cha think Mayo-chan?” Niki beamed, gesturing to the decadent array of desserts on his kitchen table. Maybe he got a little carried away with baking, and maybe it was way too much for one person, but surely he and Mayoi could finish it off together.When it came to sweets, he had to get the opinion of someone in the Sweets Fan Club. Granted, Himeru and Kohaku were also in the club, but it seemed like the two of them were off on their own a lot lately. Naturally the next person to ask was Mayoi, and he somewhat hesitantly accepted the invitation.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	if necessary, add sugar to taste

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 50% niki feeding mayoi, 30% niki talking about eating mayoi, 20% niki fucking mayoi

“Wha’cha think Mayo-chan?” Niki beamed, gesturing to the decadent array of desserts on his kitchen table. Maybe he got a little carried away with baking, and  _ maybe  _ it was way too much for one person, but surely he and Mayoi could finish it off together. 

When it came to sweets, he had to get the opinion of someone in the Sweets Fan Club. Granted, Himeru and Kohaku were also in the club, but it seemed like the two of them were off on their own a lot lately. Naturally the next person to ask was Mayoi, and he somewhat hesitantly accepted the invitation. 

“It… it looks really nice,” Mayoi praised, fiddling with his gloves under the kitchen table. It was his first time in Niki’s apartment, and Rinne was out so they were alone.

Mayoi seemed hesitant, so Niki took the liberty of cutting him a slice of chocolate tart, his warm knife gliding through the chocolate ganache as if it were butter. It was rather small, and could maybe be split into three or four pieces. He set it before Mayoi and took a seat at the other side of the table. There was a small dessert fork and spoon at Mayoi’s side, and he looked to Niki for approval before picking up the fork and taking a bite.

As expected of Niki, it was delicious. The ganache was rich and chocolatey, and the crust wasn’t sugary and overpowering. “It’s great,” Mayoi started, taking another bite, “I-I don’t feel like I deserve to eat something like this… I’m sorry...”

Niki rested his cheek on his hand and grinned back at him, “It’s allll~ for you Mayo-chan! Don’t be so shy.”

Mayoi smiled sheepishly and took another bite. Niki was so nice, though he couldn’t help but feel a little off-put by Niki watching him eat. He was completely focused on Mayoi, and he couldn’t decide if Niki was looking at him as if he were watching something interesting on tv, or if he was a predator eyeing up his prey. He cut another slice and plated it for Mayoi, gently sliding the dish to him as he finished his first piece.

“Are you going to have some too?” Mayoi asked, and Niki snapped out of it for a brief moment to look at the remaining tart.

The chef’s eyes lit up, “If you insist!” he beamed, and instead of taking the slice of tart he just cut, he cut a new one for himself.

Despite the fact Niki was eating, his eyes were still on Mayoi. Mayoi could feel his eyes following his every movement as he ate. It made him uneasy, but honestly Mayoi always felt uneasy so he tried not to think too much of it.

Next was a creme brulee; there was also a parfait beside it, and Mayoi hoped they were sharing because there was no way he could eat all of this, and he also didn’t want to let any of these delicious treats go to waste. Thankfully the creme brulee was small, a single portion served in the traditional ramekin. He picked up a spoon, lightly running it over the crispy top before cracking the layer of burnt sugar and taking a bite. It was sweet and silky, and Mayoi picked up some more and lightly moved the spoon to watch it jiggle before taking his next bite. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Niki’s smile grow at the action, and Mayoi dropped his spoon in embarrassment. It clattered to the table below, and Niki picked it up.

Of course Niki was still watching him... “Ah... I’m sorry,” Mayoi murmured, “T-This one is nice as well, I’m just clumsy, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Mayo-chan,” Niki beamed, leaning over the table, “Hey, want me to feed ya?” Niki was holding the spoon, and Mayoi’s face flushed as he didn’t move to grab it. Instead of staying where he was, Niki moved his chair to sit beside Mayoi, one hand around his waist as he drew him closer. Mayoi let out a weak  _ ‘h-hii~’ _ as he felt Niki’s fingers tickling his waist, but it went largely unnoticed as Niki dipped the spoon into the creme brulee to get another bite. He held the spoon to Mayoi, adding “Say ahh~” as Mayoi opened his mouth.

Mayoi knew Niki was the touchy-feely type, but it felt particularly intimate to be fed by him. If he were alone he would have stopped eating by now, but it was so tasty and Niki was feeding him bite after bite until it was gone.

“I… I think that’s eno — ”

“I have this fruit parfait next,” Niki interrupted, pulling an extravagant glass full of fruits and cream and other elements of deliciousness toward them. There was a cherry on top, and Niki picked it up by the stem and offered it to Mayoi. He felt full, but the cherry was sweet and delicious. There was a layer of whipped cream below the cherry, and Mayoi got more of that in the next bite as Niki continued to feed him. He felt the other boy’s hand go from his waist to his hip, and it felt perfectly natural despite the fact that it had no business being there. Mayoi was so focused on the hand he didn’t notice Niki struggling to get a slice of peach on the tiny dessert spoon, eventually giving up and picking it up between his thumb and forefinger to offer to Mayoi.

Mayoi ate half of the peach in one bite, his lips barely grazing Niki’s fingers in the process. Juice dripped down Niki’s hand as Mayoi’s sharp teeth split the fruit. It was gone in two bites, and Mayoi’s gaze lingered on Niki’s hand. Niki licked one of his fingers, but saw Mayoi staring and offered his hand to him; “Mayo-chan~ Want some?” he asked playfully, breath catching in his throat as Mayoi actually licked from his wrist to his palm. Mayoi’s tongue was warm and wet, the tip of it tracing the drip of juice.

“Sorry,” Mayoi apologized, overcome with shame. That was weird, wasn’t it? Sure Niki had offered, but what if he was just joking? He tried to stand up but Niki’s arm around him kept him down.

“No no no no, you can keep goin’ if you want,” Niki encouraged. He moved his other hand to Mayoi’s stomach and felt the other boy squirm, uncomfortably full.

“S-Shiina-san...” Mayoi murmured, embarrassed out of his mind and looking down at the table to avoid Niki’s gaze. He felt Niki’s hand dig into him, almost exploratory, and then it moved from his stomach to the front of his pants. “Thats...” Mayoi started, words caught in his throat as he noticed Niki was hard, and he had no idea if that was from feeding him or if he was aroused the whole time he was watching him eat.

Mayoi gasped, and Niki continued to palm the front of his pants. “Mayo-chan, you look super tasty,” he murmured, licking his lips. “Feels good, right?” he asked, leaning in for a kiss when he heard an encouraging  _ ‘yes.’ _

Niki’s bedroom was just down the hall, and Mayoi soon found himself with his back against a soft mattress as Niki undressed him. His gloves went first, then his shirt, and then Niki was running his hands over every part of Mayoi; up his arms and down his chest, feeling him up as if he was assessing a fruit for ripeness at the supermarket. He thumbed Mayoi’s nipples and watched the other boy’s hips shift at the action, “Mmn,” he hummed, “You really do look super yummy...”

“If you eat me I… I won’t taste good,” Mayoi whined. His pants felt tight, his stomach and cock straining against the unforgiving fabric. 

Niki laughed, a hand pressing down on Mayoi’s stomach, “I know good meat when I see it, though it wouldn’t hurt to fatten you up a little first~”

Mayoi covered his flustered face, a weak sigh escaping him as Niki finally unbuttoned his pants. “I’m already so full… p-please don’t feed me anymore,” Mayoi whimpered. A sense of relief washed over him as he was finally undressed, though Niki was still looking at him hungrily. 

“I won’t!” Niki smiled, “Not today!” He bent Mayoi’s legs back, his knees resting against his own chest. It didn’t hurt, Mayoi was quite flexible, but he didn’t understand what Niki was doing until he leaned down and he felt his tongue on his ass.

“S-Shiina-san!” Mayoi gasped, holding back his own legs as Niki spread his cheeks. It was embarrassing for Niki to be…  _ down there _ , but any objections were lost in his throat once it started feeling so  _ good _ . Niki’s warm tongue teased the rim of his asshole, just barely pushing in as Mayoi squirmed below him. 

Mayoi tried not to seem needy, but it was so difficult to keep his body under control when he felt Niki slip in one finger, then another, beside his tongue. He found himself moving his hips to meet Niki’s fingers, trying to get them as deep as he possibly could, but it still didn’t feel like enough. He was teetering right on the edge of pleasure, helplessly moaning Niki’s name until the other leaned down for a kiss, his fingers curling inside of him.

“P-Please, Shiina-san,” Mayoi begged, “Please touch me or eat me or something, please just let me cum.” He covered his face with a forearm, too embarrassed to meet Niki’s eyes after saying that. He felt Niki pull out, and he was certain the other boy would stop and it was  _ all his fault _ until he heard something get squeezed out of a plastic bottle and felt something else poking at his entrance. 

“Is this what’cha want?” Niki asked, and Mayoi nodded. He bit his lip as he guided his cock into Mayoi, “Mayo-chan, you’re so tight and warm...” He pushed in slowly, until his hips were flush with the back of Mayoi’s thighs, reaching deeper than his fingers did. Mayoi was panting beneath him, and he felt him tighten up when he added, “Or you want me to eat you too? I’m droolin’ just thinking about it. I’ll take my time with you Mayo-chan~ take you apart and cook you just right.”

Mayoi knew he was pretty fucked up, but he didn’t know he was this kind of fucked up, because Niki’s words were actually doing something to him. He felt his cock twitch against his stomach, precum dripping near his navel as he got off to the idea of being Niki’s meal.

Cooking for others was nice, but this is a meal Niki would want to save all for himself. “Wanna sink my teeth into you,” Niki murmured, leaning down to sniff the sweat along Mayoi’s chest. He trailed his tongue from armpit to collarbone, and Mayoi nervously clutched the sheets below him as he waited for the bite that never came. 

All Mayoi needed was the scrape of Niki’s teeth against his skin and he was coming. His cock bobbed between his legs as Niki fucked him through it, spurts of cum landing on his own chest.

It must have exhausted him quite a bit; Mayoi was no longer covering his face and Niki could catch a glimpse of his cute green half-lidded eyes. “Mayo-chan~” Niki cooed, “You should show me this face more often!” A blush tinted Mayoi’s cheeks as his eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment; how could Niki just say things like that?

Niki pulled out as he came, his release joining Mayoi’s on his chest. He looked totally fucked out, his hair was an absolute mess and would definitely need to be fixed before he left.  — But that could wait until later, for now Mayoi could sleep off his dessert and rest up after their exercise.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like this purple guy


End file.
